If Life Was A Dream
by QuinSeparable
Summary: A devistating car crash took everything away from Kim  her ability to walk and more importantly, the lives of her father and one of her brothers . . .or did it? Finally completed!
1. Prologue

Guess what? I've started _another_ story! Don't think I'm giving up on any of my other ones, 'cuz I'm not. I just couldn't write with the idea for this story floating around in my brain!  
  
This is only the prologue and it's about all I have so far - and it's really, _really_ short. I don't know how long it'll take for updates (and that goes for my other stories as well) 'cuz I have final exams from Monday-Wednesday! eek!  
  
Well, enjoy!

* * *

_Is she going to be alright?"  
"I dunno. We'd better get her to a hospital . . . and fast!"  
"You call 'em. I'll make sure Shego doesn't get near her."  
"You don't hafta worry about that - they're gone. I'll be right back."  
"Hurry! Hang in there KP, everything'll be okay."  
long pause  
"The ambulance is on their way! How's she doing?"  
"It was a nasty fall . . ."  
"She'll be all right."  
"I sure do hope so . . ."_

* * *

So what do ya think so far? Just to let you know, this prologue is not going to make any sense until the last chapter. Remember: R&R!   
  
BlinknSkater 


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

Ok, I got the first chapter done! Wahoo! Um, it isn't very long though.  
  
Ok, thanks to:  
  
Ace Lannigan: I assure you, this story isn't going to be like your "Hero No More" story (which I did read and it was great!! I just haven't reviewed it yet).  
  
aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Well, I didn't mean that the prolouge wouldn't make sense - I meant that it wouldn't seem to fit into the main story part. lol. Um, thanks for your review!  
  
bonnie's groupie 22: Lot's of reviews? Sweetness! hehe. Thanks!  
  
cheerleader4life: Ok, this wasn't a quick update, but it isn't the longest one either! :)  
  
Darkness of the heart: Thanks! Um, yeah, I'll keep an eye out for your poems. But knowing me I'll forget - gotta love author alerts! :)  
  
Fantasy3: Coolness, you can't wait to read more! hehe! Thanks!   
  
KPKrazy400: Yeah, but don't hold the story hostage from me! hehe.   
  
LogtarPantsonfire: Ooh I'm glad! Thanks for reviewin'!  
  
puppydog1266: I'm glad you think so! Thankies!  
  
Rose Morningstar: And again I'm very glad! Thanks so much!  
  
Wow! I never expected to get that many reviews for a prologue that had 9 lines!! ::beams:: I'm so happy!  
  
Ok, onto the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Accident  
  
The rain fell down in sheets, drenching everything in the little town of Middleton.  
  
A red-headed cheerleader ran out of the high school, her rain coat's hood up, while the rest of the rain coat protected her cheerleading uniform from the large droplets of rain that hurdled down to the earth below.  
  
"How was cheer practice, hon?" her father asked.  
  
Kim Possible jumped into the minivan. "Same as always." she replied as she threw back her hood, sending little droplets of water in the seat behind her.  
  
"Hey!" Kim's twin brothers - Jim and Tim - exclaimed in unison.  
  
"We didn't need another shower!" Tim complained.  
  
"Sorry Tweebs." Kim replied in monotone.  
  
"You are not!" Jim said.  
  
"Zip it Tweebs." Kim shot.  
  
"What tweaked you?" Tim asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kim said, but everyone in the car knew otherwise.   
  
"What's bothering you, Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked.   
  
Kim sighed. "Bonnie. Again she's trying to take over the squad!"  
  
"You know, Kimmie, it sounds like Bonnie is just trying to get some attention." her father said.  
  
"Yeah, the popular crowd's attention!" Kim exclaimed. "She's always trying to upstage me!" She sighed as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
Everyone in the vehicle rode in silence for a few moments - except for Jim and Tim's occasional conversations.  
  
"Um, dad, where are we going?" Kim asked when she noticed that they weren't heading toward home.  
  
"Your mother asked me to pick up something for dinner - she's working late again." Mr. Possible said.   
  
"Oh." Kim replied as the rain suddenly fell down twice as hard as before.  
  
"Wow, it's really coming down." Mr. Possible commented.   
  
Kim looked out of the windshield. "Yeah." she agreed.  
  
Kim felt the car slow down - the rain was falling so hard that she could barely see out of it.  
  
"Um, dad, maybe you should pull over." Kim suggested.  
  
Mr. Possible nodded. "Just what I was thinking. There's a -"   
  
Suddenly, Kim felt the whole car go flying. Unwillingly, she let out a frightened shriek as a truck plowed into the driver's side of the minivan, pushing it inward.  
  
Then something even scarier happened: the minivan began to roll.   
  
In the middle of it's first roll, Kim's seatbelt snapped. She felt herself being thrown from the vehicle - all of this happened in only seconds.  
  
Pain like she had never felt before shot through her back as she landed hard on the ground. Then the world went black.  
  
  
  
Ooh. Cliffy! Mwhahaha!  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short, but I hoped ya liked!  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Out

Hey everyone! Next chapter up!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
**Ace Lannigan:** I'm glad you think so! :)  
  
**cheerleader4life:** Shesh! You reviewed quick enough! lol.  
  
**Bonnie's groupie 22:** I like cliffies too! :)  
  
**Fantasy3:** Well, now you can read and find out! Um, I know I haven't updated "A Race Against Time" yet, but just to let you know, I _am_  
working on it!  
  
**Rose Morningstar:** Yes, it was short. Oh well, this chapter is a little longer! Enjoy!  
  
**ss3dj:** Yay! An update! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**KPKrazy400:** K. Good. lol. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
**Hermione-Potter-McTaggart:** I'm glad you love it! :) Here's an update!  
  
Wow! 11 reviews! You guys love me! Yeah, yeah, I know: shutup and get on with the fic!  
Without further ado, Chapter 2!  
(hey, rhyme! I'm getting good at that!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding Out  
  
_"Come on Kim."_  
  
The voice was familiar, yet it sounded distant. The voice was Ron's - she'd know it anywhere, yet she couldn't force her eyes open to look at him.  
_What's going on? Where am I? What happened?_  
The questions swirled through her brain awaiting answers that she could not yet supply.  
  
_"KP?"_  
  
Ron! If she could just open her eyes . . .  
. . . again no luck.  
_What's wrong with me? Why won't my body listen to my mind?_  
She felt like she was trapped in a shell - one she couldn't seem to escape from underneath.  
Kim wanted to break out of the bleak prison she was being held in, but the "chains" were holding her back from breaking free.  
Then a startling question popped into her mind.  
_Am I dead?_  
Was this what it was like to be dead?  
  
_"Come on KP, wake up."_  
  
If she was dead, then how come Ron was urging her to wake up?  
_I can't be dead!_  
Then what was she? Unconscious? Maybe. In a coma? Perhaps.  
  
_"Any change?"_  
  
A new voice.  
_Mom?_  
  
_"No."_  
  
Ron's voice again.  
_Arg! What's happened to me?_  
All of a sudden, the events of the car crash made their way back into Kim's mind.  
_Dad! Jim! Tim! Are they ok?_  
Kim groaned - and actually heard herself do it.  
  
"Kimmie?"  
  
Kim's mom and Ron must have heard her groan.  
Unexpectedly, her ears seem to open up. She could hear noises that she hadn't heard before: Ron's breathing, her mother's  
worried muttering; and . . . a really annoying beeping sound.  
A faint odor slowly started to invade her nose. It smelled . . .clean.  
_I'm in the hospital!_  
It was as if her body finally gave up it's struggle against her mind - she found herself slowly being able to move a finger - then a hand. Now if she could just open her eyes . . .   
  
"Kim?"  
"Ron?" her voice was shaky as she said his name.  
"Kimmie! Oh thank goodness!" her mother exclaimed. Kim could hear the relief in her voice and feel it as well as her mother hugged her and kissed her on the head many times. After about ten minutes of the touching scene, Kim's mother drew herself away from her daughter. "I'm going to get the doctor." With that said, she rushed out of the room.  
"How ya feelin' KP?" Ron asked her.  
"Like I just woke up from a really long nap." Kim replied. "How long have I been out?"  
"A couple of days." Ron replied.  
"A couple of days?!" Kim repeated, hardly believing it.  
Ron nodded and Kim slightly shook her head. Then she remembered something.  
"Ron, how are Jim and Tim and Dad doing?" she asked.  
Hesitation flashed through Ron's brown eyes. "Well Jim's still out, be he's in the best shape of all of you guys."  
"And my dad and Tim?" Kim pressured, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach ever second he didn't say anything and every second that look was in his eyes.  
"Well . . .uh . . ."   
"Ron . . ." Kim warned.  
Before he could say anything else, Kim's mother and a doctor come through the door. Kim could see Ron breath a sigh of relief - she not only got suspicious, but worried as well. Why wouldn't he tell her how her Dad and Tim were doing?  
As the doctor started to run some tests, Mrs. Dr. Possible walked over to her daughter and embraced her again - not seeming to want to ever let her go ever again.  
"Mom?" Kim asked.  
"Yes?" her mom replied, still holding her.  
"How are dad and Tim doing?" Kim asked and at the same time wondering what the doctor was doing at the end of her bed by her feet.  
Her mother's face suddenly became gloomy and Kim could see her try to hide grief that appeared there.  
"Uh, well honey . . ." her mother started, but the doctor interrupted her with a tap on the shoulders.  
"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" he asked.  
Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded and the two quickly left the room.  
Kim sighed angrily, then looked up at Ron. "Why are you and my mom not telling me about what happened to dad and Tim?!" Kim demanded weakly.  
"Well, Kim, I should wait and let your mom tell you." Ron replied.  
Kim felt like someone punched her in the stomach. If Ron wouldn't tell her what happened, then something was definitely wrong.  
Before she could open her mouth to say another word, Kim's mother walked in - her face more full of sadness and gloom than before.  
"Um, Ronald, could you excuse us for a moment. I'd like to have a word with my daughter in private." her mother said to Ron.  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron replied and left the room.  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Kim asked as soon as Ron closed the door behind him.  
Kim's mom took in a deep breath, almost as if she was about to tell Kim something that pained her to even think about.  
Kim gulped and became even more worried when she saw her mother's eyes brim with tears.  
"Honey, sometimes bad things happen to good people," her mother started.  
"Mom, you're worrying me. What's wrong?" Kim interrupted.  
Her mother sighed sadly as a single tear escaped from her eye. "Kim, your father and Tim didn't survive the accident."  
"What?!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes wide open in shock.  
This isn't true! "No! It can't be!"  
Her mother hugged her. "I know it's hard . . ."  
Kim didn't know if she believed her mother or not - but her mother would never lie to her - especially about something like this.  
"Kimmie, that's not all." her mother said.  
Kim pulled out of the embrace. "There's _more_?!" Wasn't the death of two family members enough?  
Mrs. Possible nodded sadly. "The doctor said that because you were thrown from the vehicle and you landed on your back, you injured it severely."  
"How severely?" Kim asked.  
Mrs. Possible shook her head. "You're paralyzed from the waist down."  
_No!_  
Kim thought that she was going to faint. This was all too much!  
She tried to move her legs, feet, and toes, but no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't move them.  
_This isn't fair! It can't be like this!_  
Then Kim did something she hadn't done in a long time:  
She cried.

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN!  
  
Aw! Poor Kim! I'm so mean! ::evil smile::  
  
Ok, anyway, I updated so please review!  
  
Until my next update . . . 


	4. Chapter 3: She Can't Do Everything

No, I have NOT forgotten about this story or you guysgals! Cuz guess what? I got chapter 3 done! Too bad it's so darn short! Oh well. An update is an update.  
  
Sorry it took me so long! You think in the summer that I would have more time to write! Psh!  
  
Anyway....  
  
Thanks to:  
  
cheerleader4life: Ok, not a very quick update. So sorry!  
  
Ace Lannigan: Yeah, the funny thing was, that's not how the chapter was originally going to begin. I'm glad I changed it! Thanks for reviewin'!  
  
puppydog1266: I'm glad you liked!  
  
Fantasy3: Yes, without Tim....I've always wondered what one would do without the other, so I decided to try it and see! lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hermione-Potter-McTaggart: I'm glad you love it. Sorry for not updating quickly!  
  
parchement(): If you were going insane with the wait, then I think I've lost you. lol j'k!   
  
CatDemon1: Wake up! An update! lol  
  
KPKrazy400: Yes, I am evil. Always have been, always will be. Oh and Quin is going to get you twice as bad for the whole tree thing! lol  
  
Rose Morningstar: Yes, I am mean. lol. I hope you like this next (but short) chapter!  
  
BrownEyedGirl90: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wow, you guys like me, er, well the story I guess. lol. Like I said before, this chapter is short, but I'll try to make the next one longer!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: She Can't Do Everything  
  
"Mom? Kim?"  
  
Kim looked over to the bed next to her's.  
  
"Jim!" her mother's voice sounded a bit more relieved.   
  
She gave him a hug just like she had given Kim, almost as if protecting him from everything.  
  
"Oh, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Possible asked him.  
  
"My arm hurts." Jim replied.  
  
"It's broken." Mrs. Possible replied.  
  
"Hey! Where's dad and Tim?" Jim asked.  
  
Kim felt three times worse than she already did. She had lost her brother, but Jim had lost his twin whom he did everything with. Kim had never seen one of them without the other. She didn't know how Jim was going to go along without Tim or their father.   
  
All Kim knew was that she didn't want to be in the room when Jim found out.  
  
Kim sat upright and tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed only to remember that she couldn't use them anymore.  
  
Out of frustration, Kim punched her pillow.  
  
"Kimmie, are you alright?" her mother asked, glad for the distraction.  
  
"No." Kim replied coldly. Of course there was something wrong -she couldn't walk and her brother and father were dead. How could her mother even think of asking a question like that?!  
  
Calm down Kim! Kim scolded herself. It was an innocent question after all.  
  
"No. I'm fine." Kim repeated, losing most of the edge on her voice.  
  
Her mother sighed and that's when Kim noticed how exhausted and distraught she looked.  
  
As her mother turned to Jim, Kim turned away, not wanting to hear her mother tell her only brother what happened.   
  
Not that Kim had to worry - her mother's voice was hushed as she told the horrible story over again.  
  
"What?! No!" Jim cried out. The suddenness of it startled Kim who turned toward her brother and saw angry tears in his eyes.   
  
"Jim, honey -" Mrs. Possible tried to comfort him.  
  
"No!" Jim interrupted her, putting his hands to his ears as if trying to block out his mother's words..  
  
Mrs. Possible turned her tear-streaked face over toward Kim as if silently asking for her help. Kim sighed sadly, not knowing what she could do or say to help either of them. She could hardly stand looking at her mother's face, so turned her face the other way.  
  
She knew it wasn't the right thing that she should have done, but what else could she do? What could she say?  
  
A new emotion swept over her, one she had never remembered feeling before: helplessness. She felt so helpless, so useless, and she didn't like the feeling. After all, she was Kim Possible; the girl who can do anything.  
  
Except walk. Kim added bitterly to herself. And comfort my mom and my only brother.  
  
No, she realized, she could not do everything. Her motto was nothing more than a piece of false advertising.  
  
I should have known. Kim thought. Should have known that I can't do everything.   
  
Kim suddenly became drowsy. She figured it was from the medicine that she was on. Her eyelids drooped more and more until she could remember no more.  
  
  
  
What a way to end a chapter, with the girl sleeping . . .or is she? LOL! sorry. Had to add SOME suspense to this already suspenseful story.  
  
Ok, I'm going to go now and try to finish the next chapter this story, "A Race Against Time", and try to write the Sequel to "Without Her" (which I'm not too sure about putting up here, or even finishing writing it. Then again, who knows with me right?)   
  
Ok, until me next (and hopefully quicker) update...... 


	5. Chapter 4: The Quiet Song

Hey guys! Sooo sorry for the long wait, and well, this chapter is _very_ short! 

Anyway, I wanna thank . . .

**cheerleader4life**: Ok, not soon persay...::nervous chuckle::

**KPKrazy400**: Uh, heh, this chapter is shorter than the others! ::nervous chuckle::

**Rose Morningstar**: Again, I appologize for the longness of the wait!

Ok, just to let you know, the song is "Move On" written by my sister, Sharp Riley (her penname of course!). _So don't use it without her permission!_ Thank you.

Ok, without any further annoyance, I present to you the shortest chapter in history!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Quiet Song**_

_So many feelings I'm holding inside _

_Some just too hard to hide _

_Nothing's the same anymore, my world, it came crashing down._

_How can I stand this pain anymore?   
How'm I supposed to move on?   
Do they expect me to forget all of this brAnd live my life the same as it always was?_

_Where do I turn?   
How do I know?   
Where do I go now?   
Which way leads me home?   
Tell me now, where do I go?_

_Everyone seems to act all the same _

_So why then can't I just forget and move on?   
Nothing's the same anymore.   
When people look at me, what do they see?   
'Cuz all I feel is helpless and lost._

_How can I stand this pain anymore?   
How'm I supposed to move on?   
Do they expect me to forget all of this brAnd live my life the same as it always was?_

_Where do I turn?   
How do I know?   
Where do I go now?   
Which way leads me home?   
Tell me now, where do I go?_

_Nothing's the same anymore.   
Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah.   
Where do I go?_

The song echoed Kim's thoughts as the last words floated back into where they came from . . .some unseen place. Kim thought that perhaps the song was coming from her own subconscious, yet she didn't dwell on it.   
"Heya KP!" Ron called as he walked into her hospital room.   
"Hi Ron." Kim replied gloomily.   
"Are ya feeling any better?" Ron asked, worried about her.

"Well, let's see, I can't walk and two of my family members are dead....how'm I supposed to feel any better?" Kim snapped, then immediately regretted it. "Sorry Ron. I - I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"I understand Kim. Your goin' through a lot . . . it ain't easy." Ron said, but despite his words, Kim knew that she hurt him. Kim sighed as she looked out her hospital window, a strange feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

See, told you it was short! Hope to make the next chapter longer (and up here quicker) 


	6. Chapter 5: Awakenings

The long-awaited grand finale is here! (Yes, this is the last chapter!) 

I'd like to thank:

**Hermione-Potter-McTaggart:** You wanted more? Here's more for ya! Enjoy!

**Fantasy3**: My sister's really glad you liked her song. Thanks from both of us!

**taby():** Here ya go! Hope you like and thanks for the review!

**Rose Morningstar:** You made my sis's day when you said you'd like to hear it recorded! Thanks from both of us!

**occergurl1990:** Glad you liked it, even though it was so short. Enjoy this chapter!

**captainkodak1**: Glad you like my story, but just remember, not everything is as it seems!

**sci fi fan():** You wanted to see more? Here's more!

**KPKrazy400**: (even though I didn't see a review. :) - I should be able to be online and chat pretty soon. My mom's letting me get a laptop and I'll be able to get online more often!

You like me, you really like me? tear lol Just kidding. Anyway, this chapter should make up for the last one. Hope you like!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Awakenings_

Kim was suddenly aware of her mother's figure. She slowly turned her toward her, confused. It seemed like only a few seconds ago she was looking out the window then suddenly - just like a sudden scene switch in a movie - her mother was sitting next to her and Ron was no where to be found. For a second she thought she had dozed off, but then realized as she glanced at the clock on the wall, that she would have slept for 12 hours, and she would have had that sleepy feeling one gets when they sleep for a long time.  
Then Kim thought that perhaps she had just zoned off into space.  
_But for 12 hours?_ Kim asked herself. She shook her head and looked back at her mother.  
"Kimmie?" her mother started.  
"Yeah?" Kim asked with a sigh.  
"The doctors say you can go home now." Mrs. Possible told her daughter.  
"Great." Kim said without emotion.

* * *

It was an extremely short six hours later when Kim was in the comfort of her own home.  
The pictures around the house were haunting reminders of what life was like only weeks ago. She tried not to look at them, but it was unavoidable.  
Kim sighed as she looked around, seeing some of the trophies her parents decided to keep downstairs. She had won them at cheerleading competitions, and they all had their own batch of memories attached to her mind.  
She was glad that she wasn't up in her room where the memories would be far worse, but she looked at the wheelchair she was being pushed in and immediately felt that wave of helplessness sweep through her body again. It chilled her like no wind ever could.  
"Kimmie, a friend of your father's came over and rigged up an elevator-type thing to help you get into and out of your room." Mrs. Possible told Kim.  
Great, Kim thought. More proof that I'm now too helpless to do anything for myself.

* * *

Kim was suddenly awoken by a loud sound. She was a bit surprised to find herself in bed sleeping. She didn't remember ever gettin ready to go to bed.  
Must have been really tired.  
The loud sound continued and that's when Kim realized that it was rain.  
Rain. The same wet stuff that killed two important people in her life and practically took away her own.  
She silently cursed the rain.  
A knock at her door caused Kim to look up.  
"Come in." she said. The door opened to reveal Jim standing there.  
"Kim?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" Kim replied.  
"Kim?" he repeated. Kim was confused, she knew he heard her.  
"What?" Kim asked.  
"Kim?" "What?!" Kim snapped. "Kim?" Every time Jim asked his voice changed. It soon began to sound more like . . .their mother's.  
What is going on?! Kim thought as suddenly the whole scene began to change. Everything was going dark and every sound was changing.  
Then all Kim could see was grey, but with each passing moment it began to get clearer and clearer.  
Suddenly, Kim was in her own bedroom. She sat upright in bed, her breath coming in short gasps - she was drenched from head to toe in sweat.  
"Kim!" a male voice exclaimed beside her. She turned to see Ron there, in his mission cloths.  
"Ron, why are you here? And what are you doing in your mission cloths? We haven't been on any missions since the accident." Kim pointed out.  
"No, but after the accident I didn't have time to change out of my mission cloths." Ron replied.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? We weren't even on a mission when the accident happened!" Kim exclaimed. What had gotten into Ron all of a sudden?  
"KP? Do you have amnesia or something? Of course we were on a mission! We had to stop Drakken and Shego, remember?" Ron asked.  
"No we didn't!" Kim argued.  
"Yeah we did!" Ron argued back.  
"No." Kim replied.  
"Yes." Ron countered.  
"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said, coming into the room. "Kimmie! You're finally awake!"

"I was only asleep for a little while." Kim replied.  
"Well, technically not asleep, just unconscious." her mother replied pulling Kim into an embrace.  
"Huh? No I wasn't!" Kim argued again.  
"Kimmie, I think that accident took a lot more out of you than we thought." her mother said, pulling away from her daughter and looking at her straight in the eyes.  
Ron looked at Mrs. Dr. Possible. "She keeps sayin' that we weren't on a mission when the accident happened!"

"Well, of course you were." her mother said.

"You were stoping Drakken and Shego's latest take-over-the-world plot."

"Am I the only sane one here?" Kim asked. "We were not on a mission!"

"Of course you were!" her mother argued. "Did that fall give you amnesia or something?"

"I do not have amnesia!" Kim exclaimed, frustrated. What on earth were these two talking about? "Wait a minute, what fall?" "The fall you took when we went after Drakken and Shego!" Ron replied.  
"But we haven't been after Drakken and Shego since before the accident!" Kim tried to make him and her mother see the truth.  
"But you had the accident - the fall - when we went after Drakken and Shego!" Ron said, becoming flustered.  
"I didn't take a fall!" Kim said.  
"Then what accident are you talking about honey?" her mother asked.  
"What do you mean, 'what accident'?!" Kim couldn't believe her ears. Was this some sort of sick joke that they were playing on her or something? "What accident?" Ron repeated.  
"The car accident that killed dad and Tim and paralyzed me from the waist down!" Kim blurted out.  
Her mother and Ron gave her a 'we-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' look.  
"There was no car accident that took the lives of your father and Tim or paralyzed you." her mother reassured her.  
"Sure there was! Are you two trying to play some sort of practical joke on me? If so, it isn't funny!" Kim said.  
"We're not playing any sort of joke on you, hon!" Mrs. Possible replied.  
"Than how do you explain this?" Kim asked as she threw off her blankets and tried to wiggle her toes.  
"Explain what?" Ron asked.  
Kim looked down at her toes - they were moving. She tried to move her legs around - they moved too.  
"What?" Kim asked, not believing it.  
"Hon, we're back!" came an all too familiar voice. Mr. Dr. Possible, Jim, and Tim walked into the room. "Kimmie-cub!" her father exclaimed and walked over and gave her a hug.  
"Glad to see you're up Kim!" Tim said.  
"Yeah, believe it or not, we were kind of worried about you." Jim chimed in.  
"Dad?! Tim?!" Kim exclaimed. "You're back?!"

"Well, we only went to Bueno Nacho to pick up some food." her father told her.  
"No, you were dead." Kim said, confused.  
Her dad gave her a strange look. "Um, last time I checked I was alive and kickin'." Kim put her head to her forehead. What was going on!  
Everyone heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
"Hey guys! How's Kim d. . ." a black-haired girl asked, but stopped when she saw that Kim was awake. "Kim! It's about time you quite nappin'!" Her bright blue eyes were full of relief.  
"Uh, do I know you?" Kim asked, getting the feeling that she looked familiar, but couldn't quite place her.  
"Kim, do you have amnesia or something?" the girl asked.  
"Arg! Enough with the amnesia! I don't have it." Kim said.  
"Sorry, Kim. But you don't recognize me, Quin - Quin Separable?" the girl asked.  
"Quin?" Kim asked.  
"Kimmie, maybe you'd like to tell us what's going on." her father said.  
That's when it hit Kim. "A dream . . .?" she asked herself. "The whole thing had to have been a dream! There was no car accident, I wasn't paralyzed and dad and Tim weren't killed! But then, what happened?" "You were fighting Shego and you fell off a balcony and you were knocked out." Ron explained.  
Suddenly it all came back to Kim as the scene played before her eyes:

_"Is she going to be alright?" Ron had asked.  
"I dunno. We'd better get her to a hospital . . . and fast!" Quin had replied.  
"You call 'em. I'll make sure Shego doesn't get near her." Ron had said, putting a protective arm around her.  
"You don't hafta worry about that - they're gone. I'll be right back." Quin had said as she searched for a phone.  
"Hurry!" Ron had called to Quin, then turned his attention to Kim. "Hang in there KP, everything'll be okay." There was a long pause.  
"The ambulance is on their way! How's she doing?" Quin had asked, worried for her.  
"It was a nasty fall . . ." Ron had started.  
"She'll be all right." Quin had assured him.  
"I sure do hope so . . ."_

She had been drifting into unconscious then, but she still remembered everything - or at least that. "I was dreaming!" she cried with relief. "A horrible dream! But it seemed so real!"

"Kim, please tell us what's going on!" her mother asked, worried. So Kim told her everything. "And that's what happened in my dream. It seemed so real!"

Kim's mother hugged her. "Well, it was only a dream."

"That's a relief!" Kim replied, hugging her mother back.  
"Oh Kimmie," her mother sighed. "We're so glad you're back."

Kim nodded and smiled. "I'm glad I'm back too."

**THE END

* * *

**

How'd you like that twist? I had the idea that the whole accident was nothing more than a dream since before Rewriting History came out, so I didn't get the idea from there.

Thank you all for being patient with me and I'll try hard to work on my other stories . . .considering now that it's winter break! Yay!

_BlinknSkater_


End file.
